wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 18
Intro Eric Bischoff is seen in an electrifed steel cage Eric: Haha, welcome to all you HWE fans, hey you, open the door Eric walks out of the cage Eric: We will start off tonight inside the cage... with two big competitors, Shane McMahon Crowd cheers Eric: AND.... my personal favorite, The Carlons and the Brothers of Destruction The crowd boos Eric: And...... the best part is that match will take place right now, in this elecrified steel cage match... where the new Ministry can pin, submit, climb out, or leave through the door, but Shane has to climb out of the electrified steel cage! I love it The corwd boos even more as the New Ministry comes out, and BOD and The Carlons enter the ring. Shane McMahon comes out, with Mick Foley, Sabu, and Tommy Dreamer at ringside. Match 1 The match starts, and Shane is quickly chokeslammed into the cage, getting shocked. Shane is stuck between the ropes, with his head touching the cage. Then, Carlito spits in his face, with the spit backfiring and shocking Carlito, Carlito gets angry and punches Shane, causing Shane to get out of the ropes, and hit a clotheslin in the ring. Shane then ducks a boot from Taker, and taker flies into the cage, getting shocked. Kane goes for a chokeslam, but Shane trips Kane into the ropes, and Kane goes face first into the cage. Primo then tries for a backstabber, but Shane hits an electric chair drop. The lights go out, and everone is behind Shane. Taker and Kane hit a double chokeslam while The Carlons hit a double Backstabber on Shane. Taker looks for a cover, but is distracted when Primo and Epico are hit with Dreamer Drivers by Tommy Dreamer. Sabu throws them into the cage, and they are getting electrified. Everyone is yelling at them, until Shane gets on Takers back. Kane climbs the ropes to hit a doomsday device, but Shane jumps on Kanes Back, and Kane and Shane are both on Takers back. Shane then jumps over the cage, hitting the floor hard, but winning Everyone gets into a big brawl, because then Epico hit a ddt on Shane, but then got caught with a mandible claw, but then Foley got hit with a chokeslam, and taker got hit with a camel clutch, and Sabu was lifted up into a tombstone. The New Ministry is shown celebrating with Eric, even though they lost. Backstage Eric is talking on the phone Eric: So you will be hear tonight... ok, and remember, I hired you to eliminate Shane, can you..... thank you Garrett appears Garrett: Hello dad, I hope you wont mind, but I vacated the HWE Title... and I am going to be in a match against Shane McMahon against it, even though he hurt himself, is that OK Eric: Of course son... Match 2 The Flairs are in the ring, with Dibiase posse at ringside The "New" tag team champions Beer money walk out to the ring for a tag team match The match starts with Robert Roode and David Flair, but David superkicks Ric, then tags him in. Robert Roode pins 1........2.......3 Sting walks out Sting: You know, we are all in havoc and stuff, but I am now going to open this briefcase..... and it says Sting opens the case Sting: One title shot, that is Tag, or secondary Sting: Well look here, I get a title shot with a partner of my choosing right now... no... not right now... but I did hear that you had another match tonight.... a tag team championship match........ Eric: When did I.... UNWs Kevin Nash comes from behind Eric Nash: Remember when you slapped me in the face, then roundhouse kicked me.... I want a title match.... NOW Eric: But you arent on this... Nash: Not me.... a title match between, Sting who do you want? Sting: I think that Dashing hasnt been in action for a while, and after all, it was their titles that were vacated... so Dashing Nash: You heard him, with your crew surrounding the ring, what are you going to do? Eric: OK, the match is made...... Tag match, with Dashing right NOW Dashing runs to the ring. Match 3 Dashing lets Del Rio and Barrett do this one Del Rio and James Storm start the match, and Del Rio connects with a running knee. Storm then tags in Roode. Roode runs to the ring, and powerbombs Del Rio, but Rio gets up, but gets caught in a snap powerslam. Del Rio stands up again, but Storm ran to the ring and gave Del Rio a Big Boot. The official gets Storm out of the ring, and Roode goes for a powerbomb, but Barrett punches Roode, and Del Rio connects with an arm breaker.Del Rio tags in Barrett. Barrett runs in the ring with a Big Boot to Roode. Roode runs for a clothesline, but Barrett catches him in a falling bodyslam. Barrett gets up, and hits a side kick to Roode. Roode looks to tag in Storm, but Barrett holds Roodes leg back, and drags him to the corner, and tags in Del Rio. Del Rio jumps off the ropes, and Barrett holds Roode in a firemans carry to hit a huge double team move. Del Rio locks in an armbar. Storm runs in with a chair, to DQ themselves to retain the titles, but Del Rio lets go, and the chair hits Roode in the face. Barrett then picks Storm up in a wasteland, but then garrett runs in the ring. Del Rio hits an armbar to garrett, but Garrett pulls a hammer out of his sleeve. Barrett then gave a wasteland to storm, onto garretts hammer. Del Rio lets go of Garrett, but is caught in a leg drop by Roode. Roode pins 1........2........3 Barrett, angry that they got cheated out of a victory, grabs the chair Storm brought in the ring, and slams it across Beer Moneys faces Sting and Big Show run out to the ring, Sting waves his briefcase. Match 3 (restarted) Big Show hits a WMD on Storm and Roode, then pins Roode for the titles 1.........2..........3 WE HAVE YOUR NEW HWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, BIG SHOW AND STING Match 4 Torrie Wilson and Kelly kelly are in the ring, Kelly representing UNW the match starts, and Torrie quickly runs at Kelly with a dropkick. Torrie starts punching Kelly, and then Torrie throws her in the corner. Torrie gets ready for the stinkface, but Kelly bites Torrie! Torrie is showing the ref the bite mark by bending down over him. He is staring at her instead of making a decision, and Kelly hits a K2, then pins 1..........2...........3 Match 5 Eric: WAIT, you know what I just now remembered, the punishment recieved to me on Vengeance ECW.......... so.... by Jonathan himself,so...... I will make a match...... Tag match.... Jonathan Coachman and Slashranger.... vs me.... and someone who I will choose.... the choices the choices.... oh... and no intereference in this match either... NOW BRING OUT... the team AGAINST ME Slashranger comes out, but it isnt Coachman, its Kevin Nash! Eric: Ummm, ok, bring out my partner..... THE TEAM OF RIC FLAIR, MONEY MEISTER, TED DIBIASE JR. AND SR. They all come out for the handicap match. Eric runs at Ranger with a blow to the head, then tags in Dibiase Sr. Rowdy Roddy Piper comes out and hits Eric Bischoff in the head with a coconut from behind, then Ranger and Piper shake hands, until Ted Dibiase locks in a million dollar dream, and then Ranger taps, but Piper still hits them both in the head with coconuts TEAM ERIC WINS Main Event Shane McMahon walks out, followed by Garrett Bischoff Shane has a hurt shoulder from falling earlier tonight.... The match starts, and Garrett runs at Shane, hitting his shoulder multiple times, until Shane slides out of the ring. Garrett then looks under the ring, and finds a chair. He chases Shane around, and then finally hits his shoulder with the chair. Shane runs into the ring, but Garrett runs around the ring, then trips Shane, then enters the ring. Garrett climbs the ropes, hoping to hit a diving blow to the shoulder with the chair, but Shane moves. Shane gets up, and then rabs the chair, and sets Garretts arm resting on it. Shane climbs the ropes, but on the titantron, eric bischoff is shown Eric: If you do that jump, I have everything I need to get you banned and lose your job at the same time, by signing this contract, and burning this one...... Shane looks at Eric, then looks at Garrett, then looks at the HWE Title Shane grabs a mic Shane: You cant fire... a champion Shane hits the leap of faith to Garretts arm, and then locks an armbar in, Garrett taps out Shane raises his hand with the title, as Eric signs a contract and then burns Shanes..... but Shane still has the briefcase.... when will he open it?